Coming Home
by BonesnCastleFREAK
Summary: She said yes. Honestly, she didn't know what she was thinking at the time. Her brain was a bit muddled, but when he knelt in front of her, with that ring, all she could think was, I love this man. My one-shot of 'Watershed'.


**I watched "Watershed" Most intense 40 something minutes of my life! Anyway, this is my one-shot of this episode, taken about two years down the track. **

She said yes. Honestly, she didn't know what she was thinking at the time. Her brain was a bit muddled, but when he knelt in front of her, with that ring, all she could think was, _I love this man_.

So yeah, she said yes. The woman who was afraid of commitment, of everything. The one who hid in her work when things got tough. Looking back now though, she can't imagine her life to be any different.

* * *

Kate had opted for a summer wedding, before the two of them left for D.C. It was a quick engagement as well. After all, who else did they need beside their 12th Precinct family and their own?

They decided on a date after Alexis got back from Costa Rica. It was to be along the beach. They weren't religious, so it didn't really matter whether they got married under the eyes of God.

Everybody who was invited, came to the ceremony. Heck, even Gates was there with her own family: husband Mark, ten year old Nico and seven year old Jade. Lanie and Esposito were their witnesses, and Ryan had taken Jenny who was sporting an extremely small, unnoticeable bump.

The reception was bigger, of course. They had to fit in all of Rick's writing buddies and 'guys' he has met over the years, and some of Kate's friends she had met in the Academy and still kept in contact with. Surprisingly, Kyra was there too, with Greg and their seven month old they named Chase. It made it all the more interesting when Kyra came up to congratulate the happy couple and whispered, "I told you so," in Kate's ear.

Rick had noticed the smirk when the two pulled apart, and was whining to her all evening about what that had been about. Her answering grin and imperceptible shake of her head did nothing to shut him up.

* * *

They had honey-mooned in Australia and Italy. Weird, yes, that they visited two opposite ends of the globe. However, Kate had always wanted to visit the Land Down Under and learning surfing... Which she became rather great at, if you ask me. They decided on Italy as well, mainly because Rick refused to return back to Paris and they wanted to travel to Europe. Also, Kate spoke fluent Italian, which surprised the heck out of him when they first landed. It made her all the more hotter though, if that was even possible.

They returned back to New York to pack their belongings and sent it over to D.C. Martha was left with the apartment, if they needed a place to stay when they visited and Alexis went back to Columbia to finish her final two years.

They quickly settled into a routine in D.C. Kate's new job meant that Rick was unable to shadow her anymore. It also meant that the couple were spending very little time together. However, married life to Kate conveyed that, if going home at seven was possible, she would do it.

* * *

Although Kate was happy in her new role, Rick was just as busy. During the time Kate was at work, he completed many more new bestsellers, was able to meet new people and up-and-coming writers at conventions, and had the pleasure of being able to read their work.

Their family visited constantly. After all, New York wasn't that far from D.C, and they visited them as well. Alexis came up during summer break, and the two went down to visit Jim and Martha for Christmas. Lanie and Esposito, came up for a surprise visit, and even Gates and her family who were touring D.C popped by for a visit. Weirdly enough, when Gates came by, one of the first things mentioned to the couple was that if Kate ever wanted to come back, there was always a spot available. Then, when Ryan and Jenny gave birth to a baby Mackenzie, the whole gang were there in the hospital room with the ecstatic parents. So really, they never lost touch.

In her new role, Kate never felt as close as she did to her family in the 12th Precinct. The people on her team were fast, efficient and got the job done. There were no swapping stories about their family or what they did on the weekend. They just learnt to trust each other in the field, and the evenings were a "Goodnight Beckett" before leaving the office.

That was what happened in the two years since making D.C their home. Though really, D.C never felt like home. It was more of a 'temporary place'. Rick and Kate definitely missed New York greatly.

* * *

So now, Kate stood over the bathroom sink, staring at down at the five tests with wide-eyes. Truthfully, they never discussed about children, but she believes she knows where her husband stands. She walks over to the bedroom mirror and stands side-on, trying to imagine herself with a bump.

That was how Rick found her, a half hour later.

"Kate? Honey, where are you? How was your day-off? You feeling any better?"

He checked the bathroom first where he went to was his hands. That was when he noticed the five POSITIVE tests sitting on the counter.

"Oh, my god." He breathed, not daring to believe it. "Kate, is this?"

He found her in front of the mirror, looking at the stomach from all angles. That's when she noticed Rick standing there. She spun and looked a little afraid, weary of his reaction.

"It's true?" Rick asked, and all Kate could do was nod. Then his face broke into a splitting grin, "We're gonna be parents!"

He ran over, picked her up and spun her around. They kissed passionately, and pulled apart when air was needed. He rested his head against hers.

"Are we moving back?" He questioned. There was no way Kate could be a mother and work in her current position. They had nothing going for them here, nothing tying them to D.C. Their family was in New York, and he's pretty sure Kate wants to bring up their baby there too. _"Oh god, baby. We're really having a baby,"_ was the sentence which ran through his mind continuously.

"Yeah, we're going home Rick."

**Alright! Cool, I'm finished :) I'm not entirely sure where this popped up from, but I hope you like it! Please leave a review so I know how to improve, but any mistakes are mine. **

**Thanks heaps for reading,**

**Genie **


End file.
